Ouestion SaNiTy? (Rewritten)
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Alpha and Omega have escaped, and have brought a present along for the ride. Marc's has been captured by the two top villains. And they are acting odd, even for insane twins. But, their plans or Marc may be darker and more scary then he thought. Because now his own sanity is at stake. Rated T for blood and methods of torcher


**I Don't Own Amazing Spies.**

**Now, I had a great Idea fo rthis story, and my chapters were jsut to little in detail. So I am now going to Rewrite the story, and give you guys more. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 1**

**Escaping**

Alpha and Omega have escaped, the twins have escaped.

The alarm blared in the power downed WHOOP building, the only sound was the echo's of footsteps. Pants of breath, heavy and loud. Jerry had just evacuated who they could, red stained the blue walls. Agents fell one by one.

The only ones to live was his four best, left in the building. Marc, Megan, Tony, and Lee the Clark spies were the best of the best. And they were trying to contain the twins again, however, they were stronger then last time.

It seems being held in a tube for one year and a half can do things for you. The twins are living proff of that. Their power has doubled, and so has their insainty. Now they are really killing people. Insane laughter echoed in the dead, blood stained halls.

Marc and his sister, Megan, were now chasing the most annoying one, Alpha. The dark twin giggled, his eyes white, fanged teeth only showed in the dark. Megan narrowed her eyes at the evil boy.

Marc knew this was going to be a hard target, out of the two Alpha was the one who would hurt you the most. Hard to tell what was going through their minds now. And the brainy Clark didn't want to find out.

Alpha chuckled darkly, "What's wrong, can't keep up?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone. Megan growled at his statement. The two sibs picked up their pace, panting a little, but now all that mattered was taking them down.

Down another hall, Omega, twin two, was being hunted by Lee and Tony. The oldest of the Clarks didn't find this run so hard on him, Football, now a days, was harder. Lee glared in the low light the walls gave off, but still leaving darkness a few feet in front of him.

Tony was barely behind his brother, he really wasn't in a good mood. More so he was frighten as ever, the entire place now gave off this feeling of death. It was very unpleasent, and makes someone want to cower in a corner. Luckly, he was too foucsed to do so.

Omega laughed at them, running into the training room, now a blackish blue in the low lights. Lee gazed around the room, for anything out of place.

"Aw, this is no fun. How about we make it more...fun." a voice hissed in a dark tone, Tony felt chills up his spine. As two arms snaked around his waist, the yellow clad boy yelped. Lee spun around, only to hit air. TOney was shoved against the wall, and in a lot of pain.

The youngest Clark saw a daze of his world, another hit to the wall. Blood came out of his mouth, and a crack was heard. His eyes went dark, and he passed out on the ground. Omega laughed darkly, it was so much fun buying time for his brother.

And, being insane had it's ups. No regret to hurt thoughs around you, and not being able to feel so much pain. You can take in so much more when your insane. It was so much fun.

Marc watched as his sibbling was hit hard, Mega gasped in pain. Brown eyes widen in fear, and knees began to shake.

"Sleep, and bleed." Laughed Alpha, slamming her to the gorund. Megan gasped and fell still. She was barly breathing. Marc took a fighting stance, Alpha eyes were shadowed and he quickly ran behind the boy.

"Hold still..." he cooed in Marc's right ear, the boy shivered. A steel pipe was then tied around his arms, and struggled the whole way, trying to get away. But in the end it was only in vain. Tears threaten to fall, but no he wouldn't cry.

A hand ran down his head and through his hair. He shivered again, and gritted his teeth in fear, his eyes stared at the twin. Alpha stared back at him evenly, and with a dakr smirk on his face.

"Don't fight me, Marc." he cooed, pushing Marc down the hall. The boy had no choice but to walk forward. He kept his head down as Alpha gripped his shoudler lightly. Odd...

Footsteps echoed from the other end, Marc's hope shot up. Lee! Omega smirked at them, and threw down his olderst brother like a rag doll. Marc stared in horror at the blood stained football boy.

"Well, you had little trouble." Omega mused, and touched Marc's cheek softly. Brown eyes stared at the twin in horror, and fear. Omega chuckled darkly at the spy boy. Alpha smirked at him, and he touched Marc's other cheek. In a rather comforting motion.

"Come on, Marc. Be a good boy." Omega sneered, Marc whimpered in fear, rather loud. Alpha and Omega laughed in unison, insanity echoed down the halls. Marc stiffen, and took a step back. Only to bump into Alpha, hands gripped Marc's arms. THen they snaked around and hugged him close.

Omega did the same, Marc's eyes widen. Warmth and pleasrue rna through him, he sighed in comfort and tried not to smile. But, it was so nice, the embrace.

"Come on." with that, Marc was dragged out of the building. Soft rain trickeld down his face, he was dragged behind the twins. Marc stared up at the broken WHOOP building, his vision faded in and out.

Then everythign went back, and hsi body went numb.

**CHAPTER 1 REWRITTEN!**


End file.
